In the medical field in recent years, image diagnosis using a three-dimensional image including a group of tomographic images that visualize the interior of a subject has been conducted. Medical image collecting apparatuses (modalities) that capture such a three-dimensional image include ultrasonic imaging apparatuses, magnetic resonance imaging apparatuses (MRI imaging apparatuses), X-ray computer tomography imaging apparatuses (X-ray CT imaging apparatuses), and the like.
Diagnosis using a plurality of images captured using these modalities is conceivable. For example, diagnosis can be conducted by comparing three-dimensional images obtained by capturing images of the same portion using different modalities. Accordingly, the state of a lesion can be accurately diagnosed using advantages of the individual modalities, compared with the case where an image captured using a single modality is used. In another example, changes over time such as the progression of a lesion or the state of a deformity can be checked by comparing a plurality of items of three-dimensional data obtained by intermittently capturing images of a subject using a single modality.
In order to combine and use these plurality of items of three-dimensional image data, the plurality of items of three-dimensional image data are aligned by associating designated points such as lesions in the plurality of items of three-dimensional image data. In particular, because precise alignment is necessary in images used for diagnosis, the technique of performing an alignment checking operation also becomes necessary.
Patent Literature 1 discloses the technique of displaying a fixed two-dimensional cross-sectional image including a remarkable lesion in one of two items of three-dimensional image data, changing the cross-section of the other item of three-dimensional image data in accordance with a user operation, and displaying a cross-sectional image based on this cross-section. Accordingly, whether alignment is achieved can be checked by moving one of the two cross-sections.